Patients experiencing cerebral ischemia often suffer from disabilities ranging from transient neurological deficit to irreversible damage (stroke) or death. Cerebral ischemia, i.e., reduction or cessation of blood flow to the central nervous system, can be characterized as either global or focal. Global cerebral ischemia refers to reduction of blood flow within the cerebral vasculature resulting from systemic circulatory failure caused by, e.g., shock, cardiac failure, or cardiac arrest. Within minutes of circulatory, failure, tissues become ischemic, particularly in the heart and brain.
The most common form of shock is cardiogenic shock, which results from severe depression of cardiac performance. The most frequent cause of cardiogenic shock is myocardial infarction with loss of substantial muscle mass. Pump failure can also result from acute myocarditis or from depression of myocardial contractility following cardiac arrest or prolonged cardiopulmonary bypass. Mechanical abnormalities, such as severe valvular stenosis, massive aortic or mitral regurgitation, acutely acquired ventricular septal defects, can also cause cardiogenic shock by reducing cardiac output. Additional causes of cardiogenic shock include cardiac arrhythmia, such as ventricular fibrillation. With sudden cessation of blood flow to the brain, complete loss of consciousness is a sine qua non in cardiac arrest. Cardiac arrest often progresses to death within minutes if active interventions, e.g., cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), defibrillation, use of inotropic agents and vasoconstrictors such as dopamine, dobutamine, or epinephrine, are not undertaken promptly. The most common cause of death during hospitalization after resuscitated cardiac arrests is related to the severity of ischemic injury to the central nervous system, e.g., anoxic encephalopathy. The ability to resuscitate patients of cardiac arrest is related to the time from onset to institution of resuscitative efforts, the mechanism, and the clinical status of the patient prior to the arrest.
Focal cerebral ischemia refers to cessation or reduction of blood flow within the cerebral vasculature resulting in stroke, a syndrome characterized by the acute onset of a neurological deficit that persists for at least 24 hours, reflecting focal involvement of the central nervous system. Approximately 80% of the stroke population is hemispheric ischemic strokes, caused by occluded vessels that deprive the brain of oxygen-carrying blood. Ischemic strokes are often caused by emboli or pieces of thrombotic tissue that have dislodged from other body sites or from the cerebral vessels themselves to occlude in the narrow cerebral arteries more distally. Hemorrhagic stroke accounts for the remaining 20% of the annual stroke population. Hemorrhagic stroke often occurs due to rupture of an aneurysm or arteriovenous malformation bleeding into the brain tissue, resulting in cerebral infarction. Other causes of focal cerebral ischemia include vasospasm due to subarachnoid hemorrhage from head trauma or iatrogenic intervention.
Current treatment for acute stroke and head injury is mainly supportive. A thrombolytic agent, e.g., tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA), can be administered to non-hemorrhagic stroke patients. Treatment with systemic t-PA is associated with increased risk of intracerebral hemorrhage and other hemorrhagic complications. Aside from the administration of thrombolytic agents and heparin, there are no therapeutic options currently on the market for patients suffering from occlusion focal cerebral ischemia. Vasospasm may be partially responsive to vasodilating agents. The newly developing field of neurovascular surgery, which involves placing minimally invasive devices within the carotid arteries to physically remove the offending lesion, may provide a therapeutic option for these patients in the future, although this kind of manipulation may lead to vasospasm itself.
In both stroke and cardiogenic shock, patients develop neurological deficits due to reduction in cerebral blood flow. Thus treatments should include measures to maintain viability of neural tissue, thereby increasing the length of time available for interventional treatment and minimizing brain damage while waiting for resolution of the ischemia. New devices and methods are thus needed to minimize neurologic deficits in treating patients with either stroke or cardiogenic shock caused by reduced cerebral perfusion.
Research has shown that cooling the brain may prevent the damage caused by reduced cerebral perfusion. Initially research focused on selective cerebral cooling via external cooling methods. Studies have also been performed that suggest that the cooling of the upper airway can directly influence human brain temperature, see for example Direct cooling of the human brain by heat loss from the upper respiratory tract, Zenon Mariak, et al. 8750-7587 The American Physiological Society 1999, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Furthermore, because the distance between the roof of the nose and the floor of the anterior cranial fossa is usually only a fraction of a millimeter, the nasal cavity might be a site where respiratory evaporative heat loss or convection can significantly affect adjacent brain temperatures, especially because most of the warming of inhaled air occurs in the uppermost segment of the airways. Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a device and method for achieving cerebral cooling via the nasal and/or oral cavities of a patient.